HIGH SCHOOL LOVERS
by MaryBraxton
Summary: this story is about CHAX as teenagers. charlie has a boyfriend roman but then shee meets brax and starts to fall for him but is stuck in a love triangle will she go for brax or roman? : :
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first time writing a chax fan fiction please be nice its about chax as teenagers I want to thank Lydia (from twitter) for helping make this account PLLZZ ENGOY

Chapter 1 : fits love at first sight

_**Charlies pov:**_

It was the first day back at school after a 2 week holiday. My boyfriend roman has been amazing. I wanted to look pretty for the first day so i went to get my hair done just as roman walked in.

Hey babe u done?

Nah babe m just gnna do my hair ill be done in 10 mins

Alright but u look beautiful just the way u are! He screamed.

_**Romans pov:**_

I was serious Charlie was serious Charlie was beautiful she was funny smart and sometimes i get jealous from other guy. I knew she would take longer than 1o mins so i made myself a coffe.

_**Charies pov:**_

I walked our of my room to see roman drinking coffe i knew we were gnna be late and it was only our first day back.

Babe hurry up were gonna be late i said!

Says the one in the toilet doing her hair for an hour he laughed

Shut up i hit him playfully

Come one lets go he replied

_**Charlie pov:**_

Once we got to school i knew something was different. Me and roman walked hand in hand in school and i noticed a group of guys all together. I couldn't take my eyes of one in particular he was wearing the school shirt with blazer and a tie he looked so hot and sexy i was distracted when ramn spoke.

Who are they? he asked

I dnt noe i realied still deep in my thought boy this guy was hot HOTTTER THAN ROMAN I MUST ADMIT.

_**BRAXS POV:**_

Me and the boys were talking when i noticed a tall slim beautiful girl walk in with some other guy. Dam this girl is HOT

BRax can u hear me BRAX U IDIOT exclaimed heath

WAT I CAN HEAR YA WATS YR PROBLEM I SCREAMED

Mate whose that chick asked pee SHEES HOTT

Tell me about it i whispered

Did you say something braxy boy

NO KNUCKLE HEAD I DIDNT KEEP WALKING

The whole group burst out laughing when josh screamed out BOTHERLY LOVE.

HOPE use enjoyed this chap they next update won't be long plzz review for chap 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks for all ur reviews really appericate them sorry for the delay. But i need more reviews for chapter 3 and this is longer so enjoy

Chapter 2: day at school and beach

Braxs pov:

I walked in class and noticed the girl i saw this morning

Hey sir i said

Hi may you take a seat next to Charlie he asked

Uh yh sure

Charlies pov:

I cnt belive this hot guy was going to sit next to me WOW. BUT THEN i remevered roman \. No Charlie stop it i thought just when he spoke,

Hi im brax

Hi im Charlie

Nice to meet you Charlie

Yh likewise i smiled

Sooo do u like history he asked

Yeah its alright i guess

What sports do u like he asked again

Geez wats with the questions i thought i love soccer and rugby and i love love surfing

CHARLIE AND BRAX DO YOU WANT ME TO MOVE YOU?/

No sir we both said at the same time.

I think im starting to fall for this guy and i have a boyfriend.

Braxs pov:

Wow this girl is incredible i really like her. We have alot of similarities and she was SPP HOT. But obviously a girl as beautiful as her is taken wat was i even thinking.

Charlies pov:

It was the end of the period . there were a few awkward moments between brax and I nut he had the most cutest smile. Romans birthday was a few days away so i plnned a party on the beach. Once class was dismissed i walked out and noticed roman flirting woth another girl and a few steps apart.

WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING I SCREAMED

Charlie baby its not what it looks like

Aww so one step away form her face and flirting with her means nothing

Charlie baby please

STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME

I couldn't believe this i didn't want to be near him so i ran out and cried my heart out

Braxs pov:

I noticed Charlie run out of school crying so i went to see if she was ok.

Hey Charlie is everything ok i asked

Why would u care just go away

Ofcourse i care i really wanna help you

Don't worry bout it

Just tell me ill help you

FINE ILL TELL YOU i just found my boyfriend flirting with another girl and one foot away from eachother

WAT i exclaimed that guy is a jerk for leaving a girl like you upset

Thank you your a really nice guy brax

Wat can i say i lauged

HAHAHA funny she reaplied in a sarcastic way

So do u wanna go for a surf i aksed

Umm ok sure wat time

Around one i suggested

Ohk ill see u there

Bye Charlie

Bye brax

Braxs pov: (AT THE BEACH)

I saw Charlie walking towards me wearing a white bikini she looked so hot roamn was a n idiot for hurting Charlie like that

Hey

HEY

So am i going to teach you how to surf i asked

Well not really i noe how to surf im just not a pro she said

Ohk brake my heart

Oh haha ur not funny i smirked

Come on lets get out there

20 MINUTES LATER

Wow those waves were so good

Yeah and u looked pretty hot shut u our making me blush she said cutely

Aww im sorry buckton

Shut up braxtion she said cheekily.

So how are things between u and roman if u dnt mind me asking .

In not to sure i think im gnna go sort it out

Ohk good luck

Thanks i had a great time today brax

Yeah me to we will do it another time

Yeah bye brax

Bye Charlie

WAT A DAY I THOUGHT

So i hope use enjoyed that chapter i Havent read over this chap sorry of there are any mistakes i need more reviews for the next chap and it might be a wk or less for the next update paked with assignment LOVE U GUYSS XOXOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Hii guys sorry for the delay in updating but im bak now and hopefully will be updating ive got a maths test on Monday so maybe after that LOVE USE its as short chapter aww wells xxx

Charlies pov:

It was time i speak to roman but i dnt noe wat to say. Brax has been so supportive and a great best friend but im starting to fall for him i dnt noe what to do. I finally decided that i speak to roman so i went to visit him.

I Knocked on the door anxiously waiting for him to answer.

Hey i said

Hey wat are you doing here he asked

Look roman i came here to tell you i cant trust you again i noe you haven't cheated on me still if i was a few seconds late youse would properly kissing i said

So what are you saying he replied

Its not gnna work im sorry but its over

Charlie please

No roman pleas stay away from me

I ran as fast as i could i couldn't be near him any longer. I decided i should go for a walk on the beach to clear my head a little.

BRAXS POV:

I went for a late night surf and the only person in my head was Charlie i haven't spoken to her in ages, i really like her but dnt noe how to tell her. I saw a figure walking towards the beach looked like Charlie

Hey i called out

Brax hi she said

Whats wrong you ok i asked

Um just broke up with roman

Aww im so sorry Charlie

Nah its ok i smiled

CHARLIES POV:

Anyways what are you doing out her at night i asked

Just came for a surf to clear my head a little

Ohk so how are u

Yeah im good i miss u he said cockily

Hahah i miss you to

After a few seconds brax came and sat next to me i felt so protected around him

Sooo

Look Charlie

Brax

We said at the same time

Don't worry you can go first

U sure he asked i nodded

Charlie you are the most beautiful girl ive seen your funny smart gorgeous and i like you

Once he said that my heart meleted

BRAXS POV:

I don't noe if i should have said that but it was now ir never.

F u don't feel the same way i understand i noe

BBRAX JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK I SAID

I like you to she smiled

WAT u serious

Yes brax i like you

Well thats great i said cheekily

So what happens now i asked

Ummmm... maybe you can show me she said cutely

I responded by kissing her

Wow she was a great kisser and she was so tiny and petite she WAS A CUTIE AND SOON WILL BE MY GIRL

CHARLIES POV:

WOW that was great i said

Yeah he replied

So what does this mean he asked anxiously?

I dnt noe

Wat do u mean CHARLIE PLZZ BE MY GIRLFRIEND

UM OK ID LOVE TO

Yayaya he said like a baby

I smiled at his cuteness

I like you so much Charlie ive never felt this way about a girl before

Aww such a charmer i smiled

AND UR SUCH A CUTIE

He grabbed me and runt towards the water

BRAX BABY PLZZ NO PUT ME DOWN IM GNNA GET WET PLZZZ

NOT GNNA HAPPEN HE LAUGHED

After a few hours me and brax were in the water and went for a walk he was amazing.

So tonight was great babe

Mmm i like the sound of that

Me too he smiled and leaned in and kissed her

Anways im of good night babe

Message me when you get home he shouted

Alright cya

BRAXS POV:

i really like Charlie she different to all the girls ive dated and i think im starting to fall inlove... i went home had a shower with one person on my mind CHARLIE

CHARLIES POV:

i really liked brax he was different not ike roman. I went to my room and had a shower with one person on my mind BRAX i thought i should txt him so he doesn't get worried

_hey babe im home good night xxx Charlie_

_i straight away got a reply bak _

_OK SLEEP TIGHT DONT DREAM BOUT ME TO MUCH XXX _

_I put my phone bak and went to sleep dreaming bout him only him..._

_Okay guys hope use liked that plzzz review sorry bout my grammar haven't proof read this _

_SPOLIERS: _

_CHARLIE AND BRAX GO OUT _

_AND SOMEONE ISNT HAPPY ABOUT THEIR REALTIONSHIP COULD HIM OR HER STUFF IT UP... _


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys looks like use are spoiled hahah heres another chapter but short thought i should just update

Charlies pov:

It was Monday and weekend was over brax said he will pick me up so we can go school together.

Hey babe

OMG BRAX U SCARED ME i screamed

Sorry gorgeous anyways u done he asked

Yeah lets go

Once we got to school i rembered i have to face roman in some of my classes great i thought

Hey babe u ok brax asked me

Yeah umm brax im gnna be with roman in my maths class i said

Well luckily im in ur maths class

OH YAYAYA I FORGOT

Ahhahh u sound like a baby he laughed

Shut up

Braxs pov:

I can tell Charlie was abit scared but i was gnna be here with her it was time for period one which was maths so me and Charlie walked together until i heard someone say

Aahhh Charlie WAT A SLUT ALREADY HAS MOVED ON

Once i hear i turned to see roman

AYE DONT U DARE CALL HER THAT

HUH RELAX MATE I NEVA NEW CHARLIE WOULD ATUALLY MOVE ON BELIVEVE ME IT WAS A WASTE OF MY 2 YEARS COULD HAVE GOT MORE ACTION WITH SOME OTHER GIRLS

Once he said that i launched at him and thorugh a punch

I CANT BELIVE U UR AN IDIOT

Charlies pov:

I started to get scared i have never seen brax like this before

Brax baby please stop it hes not worth it please i whispered

NAH HE CANT SAY THAT BOUT U

I noe babe just leave him

FINEEE just for u

Got outta here brax demanded

YEAHH geez mate im sorry

I realized roman left

BRAX WHAT THE HELL I SCREAMED

WHAT THE HELL CHARLIE DID U HEAR WAT HE SAID BOUT U

I NOE U IDIOT I WAS HERE ALL THAT TIME I SNAPPED

AWW IM THE IDIOT

UR UNBELIEVEEBLE U CANT JUST LOOSE IT LIKE THAT ESPECIALLY AT SCHOOL

AWWW WELL IM SORRY I CARE BOUT U

Sorry brax i didn't mean to i said

Just go away please

I knew brax has to loose his cool so i just went to class

Once school finished i decided to go find brax i knew he would be at the beach

Hey i said

Sorry bout before i said sadly

Nah im sorry its just Charlie your beautiful i couldn't hear and take what he was saying

I understand i nodded

So are we cool he asked happily

Yeah were cool i smiled

That's good COZ ME AND YOU ARE GOING FOR A SWIM he said

He grabbed me by the legs an threw me in the water

We were hanging out for abit and then decided to go home

Anyways i betta go cya i said

Wat i don't even get a kiss he said like a baby

Aww im sorry i leaned in and gave him a kiss which grew more and more passionate

Bye babe he said message me tommrow

Cya MWAAAAA i screamed

So guys thats a short one aww wells SORRY BOUT MY GRAMMAR LOL i haven't proof read plzz review 2 chaps in 2 days NEED MORE REVIEWS LOVE USE XXXX


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates i will maybe have another update coz its the holidays but yeah enjoy

CHARLIES POV:

I decided to call brax I haven't spoken to him for days;

Hey babe I said

Hey Charlie I'm busy right now talk to you later.

Um ok bye.

I knew something was wring brax was avoiding me and I was about to find out. I decided to go to the beach to clear my head a little. Once I got there I saw brax basically throwing himself onto some blonde. Once I saw that unfold in front of my I got out of there quickly. I went home and burst out crying. Could he possibly be cheating on me I thought?

BRAXS POV;

I didn't mean to avoid Charlie she means everything to me. But my cousin shows up and forced me to give her a surfing lesson and i did. When we finished i decided i should go see Charlie i walked to the door and knocked. She came and opened the door and i could tell she has been crying.

Babe wats wrong I asked worried.

Coz you would care she replied

Of course i would Charlie i snapped

Did u enjoy your surfing lesson she asked

Charlie i

Are u cheating on me brax she asked

What OFCOUSRE NOT I YELLED THAT WAS MY COUSIN SHE SHOWED UP AND FORCED TO HAVE A SURFING LESSON CHARLIE I PROMISE YOU

AND YEAH IM MEANT TO BELIEVE YOU

FINE GET CHANGED AND ILL TAKE UR THERE AND YOU CAN ASK HER YOURSELF.

FINE SHE EXCLAINED

I knew Charlie was upset but i swear i would never cheat on her.

She walked out of her room wearing shorts and a singlet boy she looked hot.

CHARLIES POV:

I hoped brax wasn't lying to me

We got to the Braxton household when the blonde opened the door

Hey cuz she sed to brax

Hey Sophie

So this must be the girl u kept bragging about Charlie right

Yeah I replied

Brax has told me heaps about you

All good I hope

DUH THIS GUY LOVES YOU and my cousin doesn't really love said Sophie

Anyways ill leave use to it gnna go to the diner

Once Sophie walked out I broke the silence and said

Brax I'm so sorry with what happened to roman and you avoiding me I'm sorry I broke down in tears

Don't be shh its ok Charlie I love u. You only you I would never cheat on you

I love you to I said

How bout we go for a walk.

Yh I would love to.

BRAXS POV:

I really did love Charlie she meant the world to me I would take a bullet for her shes smart, beautiful, sexy and i love her she loves me that's all that matters

OKAY guys i need more reviews not happy with the whole brax and Natalie thing aww wells anyways so if there are any mistakes was in a rush when i typed this up NEED ABOUT 10 REVIES FOR NXT CHAPTER LOVE USE .. XOXOX


End file.
